


Influence

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Maybe this was why people had a problem with Corvo.They could tell he was starting to rub off of her and found that deeply regretful and unbecoming of someone of her station.





	Influence

**Author's Note:**

> It appears I like to write CorvoJesse when I'm stressed. Who knew? 
> 
> Again this is rated Teen because I don't think it deserves a Mature rating, but there are a very direct references to sex in this piece however nothing explicit happens, it is only mentioned. That is what I mean by Suggestive Themes in case any were curious before looking through.
> 
> I did write this when I should have been sleeping so it's probably to some degree all over the place but I did go back and polish it up after I slept so it hopefully should be in a better state now. 
> 
> If you feel I need anymore additional tags or if I should change the rating please let me know. Regardless, Enjoy!

There had been several rude comments and ostentatious looks geared towards Corvo this session. Jessamine was keeping a record of each one, because really how could her parliament profess to help the people when they treated someone like Corvo, so close to the people they claimed they were helping like this?

The poetic irony seemed to be lost beyond them however she could not cut into them viciously as she pleased without consequence. Oh, how they bickered behind her back. Jessamine had never cared for the fine line she had to carry herself under, her father never had these problems, and he could raise his voice and level an audience with a glare without anyone thinking he was out of place.

Here she was Empress, and even if she did things expected of her station it seemed others seem content to talk over her and expect her to agree mutely.

“As none of you are children. You should know better than interrupt someone when they are speaking.” Jessamine reprimanded, and took pleasure in the varying states of offense her court was displaying, but none dared to interrupt her again as she rose to her feet and levelled them with a glare that would have sent lesser man crying.

Corvo had been nothing but educational in teaching her just how to use every inch of her height to cut an imposing figure and make people listen to her when regal charm and an air of authority failed. Perhaps, it was a bit undignified as it came from Corvo’s back alley upbringing but it gleaned results.

Maybe this was why people had a problem with Corvo.

They could tell he was starting to rub off of her and found that deeply regretful and unbecoming of someone of her station. Jessamine had to bite back a raunchy joke that threatened to spill from her lips something about various parts of Corvo’s part that had rubbed her off before.

They might actually die from shock if that happened, and she unfortunately couldn’t replace an entire court without sending her empire into chaos so Jessamine had to pin back that thought for another day.

Perhaps one day their love wouldn’t be so shameful and shocking.

But that was not this day. Jessamine carried through the rest of the conversation and managed to somehow salvage it into an actual productive session rather than just one that amounted to nothing more than articulated gestures and yelling.

Corvo followed her out of the room and into her quarters without comment or question.

She turned back to him the moment after he had shut the door and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him something fiercely. She had backed Corvo into the just shut, perhaps not even locked door but knew it was a task that she could not accomplish with her strength alone so that Corvo had allowed him to be pressed into the door without complaint. The arms that came to encircle her waist and the lips pressing against her own in kind were answer enough that this was not something he minded in the least.

Nothing quite cheered her up from a room of men that didn’t respect her much less like to listen to her than to be in the arms of a man who would give her anything in the world she desired if she only asked and if it was in his power.

She pulled back first to press a line of kisses from Corvo’s lips to the sensitive spot right under his ear and left room for breathless things to be whispered in his ear be they sweet or obscene.

Corvo’s voice betrayed nothing of the activities he’d been up to. It had always been a particular talent of his having a good poker face, though he never quite imagined all the uses it would require until Jessamine took an inordinate amount of pleasure of ripping his composure away from him bit by bit. The woman was nothing if not surgical with how she could carve into him with kisses and touches that left him undone. Even when that wasn’t always so… well advised. “Doing this against the door is a security risk.”

“We’re not having sex so I don’t think you have to worry about the door falling in.” Jessamine giggled. She knew from experience Corvo did have enough strength to pin her against the wall and keep her there during the whole entire act.

That had been an incredibly exciting afternoon when she had found that out.

The lack of comment was its own comment as it was Corvo’s way but she regretfully unattached herself from him so that she wouldn’t needlessly make him worry.

Jessamine knew Corvo had enough of legitimate concerns that she didn’t need to ask to them carelessly just because she wanted to tease him a bit. She sat on her bed, glad that she could take upon a more loose gesture instead of something so demanding and rigid.

Corvo didn’t join her in bed. Jessamine arched an eyebrow and tried to decipher his expression.

He was slightly redder than usual but not entirely red so not completely flustered. His eyes didn’t fail to meet her so he didn’t find whatever was troubling him as something he could tell her or at least wasn’t doing a good job at hiding something was amiss and in Corvo’s world that was a show of trust all in its own.

Corvo wasn’t supposed to share his troubles with her, it wasn’t what their professional relationship was meant to be anyways, but they were long past what was proper.

She raked her brain, trying to figure out what it was the issue but decided to just go through her earlier observations and see if they had shared a similar concern. “You know I don’t like how they speak of you. I can’t always say something but it doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

Jessamine had to make an attempt to hide this relationship even if that could sometimes endanger it with the choices she had to make. Being the lover of an Empress certainly wasn’t easy and she didn’t know if Corvo was truly prepared for what troubles it might bring.

Rulers made bad lovers, so the saying went.

“I know.” Corvo said with all the certainty in the world that it takes her breath away. “It may go easier if I’m not there.”

Concise and to the point as always, Corvo never minced words.  

It was something of an unusual choice to let the Royal Protector into all sections of her life as she had. Jessamine had reasoned publically there had been attempts on her life before and that her life was worth others might view as an intrusion upon state secrets.

Corvo would not betray them, but it seemed few were readily able to accept this as she was. Even if he wasn’t her lover, Jessamine was sure she would still carry this thought.

“You help give me strength.” Jessamine admitted honestly, and with a rarely expressed vulnerability that she often didn’t allow herself to dwell on much less say aloud. Quickly and probably with some degree of emotional whiplash, she settled on another mood thereafter. She rolled her shoulders back and set her jaw in a show of the posture she had adapted earlier. “Besides, I know you think I looked pretty hot when I intimidated them.”

“You know I do,” Corvo admitted, he wasn’t sure if he should like it, teaching Jessamine how to intimidate people had really been done with the best of intentions seeing how readily these people undermined her at every turn and how that had double her work. All these people were used to the same old tactics, the same old authority tics and postures working for years on end. The ones up in the towers knew nothing of the streets below them, particularly the ones of the distant lands.

Jessamine using the tactics he had used to make himself see more a threat than he had when he’d been nothing but a scrappy, underfed boy who fell on hard times. One of many, one of the few that had gotten lucky enough to be holstered into a world of luxury that even these days was still hard to fathom.

The Empress of the Isles should be the last person who needed those tricks yet she did, and it always looked attractive on her.

He thought he had hid that well until as brilliant and sharp as Jessamine was had surmised it out of him some weeks prior.

“However I could tell you were biting your tongue thereafter so you must have been thinking of a dirty joke, again.”

“Guess I shouldn’t have used tongue.” Jessamine said clicked her tongue, and shrugging losing the air of intimidation and motioned Corvo towards her. Less come hinter and more just one a lazy wave of her hands expressing an interest for proximity.

There had been an impression against Jessamine’s tongue in his mouth that he had felt, but even prior to that he had seen the set of her jaw. It wasn’t the practiced one she had done previously, rather there had been a note of tension there suggesting a hint of duress.

Only Jessamine would consider it duress to not belt out of a raunchy joke in front of her court.

Those pompous fools really didn’t know her at all.

He sat beside her, unsure exactly what to do. It never felt like he stopped fumbling around Jessamine, but perhaps that was just what being in love was like. To ever be struck by someone so wholly and irrevocably that they never felt to take your breath away and left you dizzy with lack of oxygen.

Jessamine grabbed one of Corvo’s hands and brought it her lips. Ghosting her lips over each fingertip in a gentle kiss. They were calloused and larger than her own, but she had always found them attractive. That and Corvo seemed so off put by the softness of the gesture that she adored doing so.

She wondered how many times it would take before that blush stopped spreading across his face. It would be a shame if it did, but then, she thought with a grin, she’d just find another way to make him blush.


End file.
